User talk:The Forgotten
Hi, welcome to Lost Planet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Forgotten page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Evrenn (Talk) 18:16, September 9, 2009 amazing HA man the work you'v done so far is amazing and the pages you'v aded are great i'm happy to see that you'v inproved the lost P 2 pages.I'V ASKED EVRENN to call a vote to add more admins and if the vote is allowed i'd like to put you'r name forward.great job man. --Ranjam01 22:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Leave me a message Re: Mess Yeah, I'm doing a complete overhaul of the navigation on the site. I'm gonna clean things up when I'm done though, so try not to worry, I'm not gonna leave the wiki in a mess.--Richardtalk 19:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I am a helper. Anyway I've just finished categorizing and everything should be cleaned up now, if not feel free to point me in the direction that needs help.--Richardtalk 20:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Images Found the images by doing some research image with Google. Found other recent ones on the "Lost Planet Wiki" at Capcom-Unity. Navarobirsk 22:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nice pictures you found here. Where did you get them ? Navarobirsk 21:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Last question in "Showing up" Don't know. Maybe a typing error ? Navarobirsk 08:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Page fixing I have noticed that you are fixing the pages with images, fine by me, but please use (between double braces) Clr typo instead of adding a lot lines. Like in the Vital Suit page. Otherwise, thanks for your help and for your contributions. Navarobirsk 19:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Typos If you need to learn how to typo, have a look at the Help Pages. But if you have a specific problem in mind, you can ask me. Myself I do not know much. I just gain some experience by manipulating complicated articles, or facing problems, learning new things as I go. Navarobirsk 21:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) It's the same problem like previous ones: use the (between double braces) Clr typo so that the poster doesn't line with the video section. As for the block that says "This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Wikipedia (view authors).", Does it matter if has to be at the end of the section or just after the PSN text ? Navarobirsk 05:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) i only just noticed your post on my page as i havent loged onto wikia for a while well i have dislexia and i have problems with learning how to spell properly i thought if i know info on wikia's i might as well post it and someone else can edit to be better spelt but whatever Images: I got them from Capcom® so it helps when you know then guys who issue them to the press -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 18:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I am doing the work on their internal http://www.capcom-unity.com/lost_planet/wiki/Main wiki for lost Planet at the moment so I get a lot of images and I make a lot of the images including some of the ones you already have already used Zero shut off the editing shut off the editing before this douch that keeps deleting everything